The Consequences of Television
by Kasanatta
Summary: While Ichigo is off at school, Renji discovers just how entertaining that little black box can be. PWP; Oneshot


A/N: Alright, first attempt at a lemon. XD It's extremely PWP, but we had fun doing it, and we might do a sequel if enough people want us to. I say 'us' and 'we' because we're two people that co-write stories together. You might occasionally see something by just one of us here, but most of the time it'll be by both of us. We'll probably mention it in the author's note either way. We proof-read for each other, but it's always possible to miss something, so if you see any errors, let us know. And we always welcome constructive criticism. :D

* * *

Ichigo yawned. Somehow school had managed to be even more boring than usual that day, so he was glad to finally be out of there. Once he got home, he didn't waste any time in heading to his room, fully intent on having a nice nap for a few hours.

But since things never went Ichigo's way, why should they start now? Lying on his bed was none other then Renji, and the red-head looked like he was concentrating particularly hard on something in his hand. His back was to Ichigo so exactly what he was holding was still a mystery.

Of course. Of all the people that could've possibly decided to show up, it just had to be Renji. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing in my room?" Ichigo hoped he sounded as annoyed as he actually was, because this was not how he had planned his afternoon to go.

Renji looked up, coming out of his reverie. "Oi, what is this thing?" He turned around and held the object in question out. Ichigo was slightly amused at Renji's naivety of the human world; a television remote was hardly a conundrum.

"A remote. Did you come here just to mess with my stuff?" Ichigo snatched the remote, flipping the television on and sitting on the edge of the bed. There was no way he wanted to explain things when it was much more fun to watch the man get more confused.

Renji all but gawked at the tv. What kind of kido was this? Tearing his eyes away from the screen, Renji turned his gaze towards the berry. "No, Soul Society sent me here to watch over Karakura for a while." He snatched the remote back from Ichigo and looked it over again. How had the boy done it?

"What does that have to do with you being in my room?" Ichigo asked as he tried to grab the remote again. "Go to wherever you're staying at."

"Urahara kicked me out, said something about being a freeloader. And since Rukia stayed with you, I figured..." Renji trailed off, hoping Ichigo would take the hint and invite him to stay. Somehow he doubted that would happen and foresaw a lot of begging in his future. He let Ichigo have the remote, mustering up one of his more pitiful faces in hopes of swaying Ichigo's judgment.

Ichigo crossed his arms, knowing he should've seen the request coming. "You are a freeloader. And now you wanna stay with me?"

"Basically. Come on Ichigo, please?" The Soul Society really needed to come up with a better housing plan for the men they sent off, but until then, Renji would have to swallow his pride and stay with the berry. If Ichigo would even let him, that is.

Ichigo shook his head with an annoyed sigh. "Fine, but only because you don't have anywhere else to go."

Renji grinned and rose from the bed. "Thanks Ichigo. Anything I can do for you?" He might've been uncultured, but he wasn't rude.

"Just don't mess up my room." Ichigo grabbed a few extra blankets and pillows and cleared the closet out a little, fixing it up enough for Renji to be able to stay there. "And stay out of my stuff."

Renji peered into the closet. He knew Rukia was able to sleep in there, but would he even fit? "Uh ,Ichigo..." He knew he shouldn't complain, but he didn't really feel like squeezing into a closet every night.

"I know what you're gonna say, so don't bother. Where did you think you were gonna stay, my bed? There isn't really anywhere else for you."

Renji blinked. Now there was an idea. "Why can't I sleep in your bed? It's big enough."

Ichigo couldn't help gaping a little. Did Renji really expect him to agree to that? "Because that's weird!"

"What's weird about it?" Renji remembered bunking with his teammates before on plenty of missions. He didn't think it was weird at all. It was probably a human thing.

"It's weird because we're both guys!" Ichigo gave the man an exasperated look. Jeez, didn't this guy understand anything?

"What's that matter?" Renji would never understand the way humans thought. "I do it all the time."

Alright, that left Ichigo with a few mental images he could've lived without. Since Renji apparently didn't even get why he thought it was weird, though, he figured it wasn't anything like what it sounded like. Hopefully. "Fine, fine! Just don't say anything else about it."

Renji grinned and hugged the carrot top. "You're a life saver, Ichigo." He plopped himself back down on the teen's bed and looked back at the television. "So, what is this?"

Ichigo sat down as well, his face going a little red from the unexpected hug. "It's called a tv."

"How do the people get in there?" The people inside the small box didn't seem to notice them on the bed; they kept going on about someone losing their memory and having an evil twin brother.

Ichigo snorted, flipping through the channels to find something better than soap operas. "No one's in there. It's just recordings of people."

"Recording?" Renji didn't quiet understand, and he figured it would be a while before he did. If he ever did. He settled for just watching whatever Ichigo picked.

"It's hard to explain," Ichigo said with a shrug before he finally decided on a show that looked like it would have some action in it. At least that might keep Renji occupied for a while. "Most of it isn't real, though. Just people acting."

"What's the point?" Renji laid down, using Ichigo's pillow to prop his head up so he could still see the television.

"Entertainment. It's fun to watch."

"Oh. I see." Renji yawned and pulled his shirt over his head.

Ichigo made a face, grabbing Renji's wrists. "Hey, don't just start undressing in my room! You're so weird."

"What? I don't want to sweat all night." He pulled away from the teenager and finished removing his shirt, along with his hair tie. His hair fell over his shoulders and framed his face. He ran a hand through it, pulling out any knots.

Feeling his face get hot again, Ichigo huffed and looked away. "Well I don't wanna see that. It's not even hot in here," he muttered.

"What's your problem? You're awfully jumpy." Renji grinned when realization hit him. "Are you gay?"

Ichigo visibly twitched, shooting Renji his best glare. "No!"

Renji's grin never faltered as he eyed the teen. "Then why are you so jumpy, huh? It's no big deal for friends to sleep in the same bed."

"I'm not jumpy. This doesn't even bother me." Ichigo replaced his glare with a stubborn look, lying down to prove his point.

"Are you sure about that?" Renji questioned as he leaned over the berry, his hands on either side of his head.

"Renji, back off," Ichigo ordered, closing his eyes.

He figured he was pushing his luck, but what the hell? He studied Ichigo's face for a moment before lowering his head and lightly pressing his lips against the teen's.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he gave the man a look that was stuck somewhere between confused and seriously pissed off. Renji was just messing with him, he was sure of it. So why did he have no idea how to react?

He didn't feel Ichigo kiss back, but just being alive was a good sign at this point, so he pressed onwards. He moved his lips against Ichigo's, parting them slightly to graze his tongue over thin lips.

Even when he let out a bit of a shaky breath and parted his own lips without really meaning to, Ichigo couldn't make himself close his eyes again. He watched Renji, trying to figure out what the hell the man was thinking.

He couldn't believe it, the stubborn bastard was really going along with it. Before Ichigo could come to his senses, Renji slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth. He looked into the boy's eyes, trying to uncover how he was feeling.

Ichigo curled his fingers against the blanket, keeping his hands right where they had been since he laid down. He had the urge to put them on Renji's shoulders, run them through his hair, just do something with them. But that was way too intimate, so he settled for refusing to break the eye contact he had made.

Feeling a bit more confident that his life was no longer in danger, Renji felt encouraged to go farther. He settled his hands on Ichigo's hips and gave them a quick squeeze before brushing their tongues against each other. Renji smirked when he felt Ichigo tense and squirm beneath him.

Finally Ichigo reacted, although not in the way Renji was hoping for. He turned his head to the side, trying to break the kiss enough to actually speak. "Get off."

"What? Why?" He was confused; Ichigo had been so willing a second ago. Had he just come to his senses or something? He missed the feeling of Ichigo's lips, but instead of pouting he settled for picking a fight with the berry.

"Because I said so." Ichigo gave Renji's chest a light shove, deciding this was better. Fighting was much more normal for them than that weird display of affection was.

"Tch." Renji flopped back onto his side of the bed, looking up at the plain white ceiling. "Was that your first kiss?" He wasn't sure why he asked, but he wanted to know.

Ichigo finally moved one of his hands, raising it to his mouth and wiping it dry. "Yeah," he mumbled from behind his fingers. "Why does it matter?"

Renji smirked. "It was with a guy."

"Screw you," Ichigo said with a huff, rolling over onto his side.

He snickered to himself before draping an arm over Ichigo's waist. The orange-haired teen was not at all happy about this as he tried to squirm out of the grasp, which Renji only tightened.

"Let go," Ichigo practically growled, trying to pry the arm off.

"What's your problem?" Renji only pulled him closer the more he struggled. He wasn't sure himself why he was doing this; maybe he just liked making Ichigo feel uncomfortable? Nah, it was because he had a thing for the teen. Though he'd never admit it to anyone (especially Rukia).

Ichigo was a little freaked out at that point, but there was no way he was telling Renji that. "No, what's your problem? What are you doing?"

Ichigo was really tense by now, Renji could feel it. So he relented and released the confused teen. "Night." And without another word, Renji rolled over and went straight to sleep.

As soon as he was sure the man was asleep, Ichigo turned to look at him. What the hell had all that been about? All signs pointed to him being right in the very beginning; Renji was probably just screwing around with him, trying to embarrass him. But that really shouldn't have been making him feel as disappointed as he was, right? He had already known that he was sort of, kind of, maybe attracted to guys, but something like...whatever had just happened between him and Renji had definitely not crossed his mind before.

Enough of that. He had to remind himself that the jerk was only messing with him. No weird realizations he had even mattered, because nothing had changed for Renji. Right? Right. So he told himself to forget about it, and after a little more tossing and turning than usual, he managed to fall asleep.

Ichigo had to go to school once again the next day, and Renji was bored. Not just regular boredom, oh no, he was suffering from extreme boredom. There hadn't been a hollow sighting all day, although by 'all day,' Renji meant until about lunch time. Speaking of lunch, the Kurosakis had absolutely no food in their fridge (meaning just nothing the red-head wanted, of course), although Renji did take some joy in standing in front of the large cool box when its door was open. There was nothing to do to take his mind off of his hunger, or to keep him from inevitably going crazy.

Just then Renji got an idea. Where was that...what had Ichigo called it? A remote? He searched the bed for it, then the desk, and finally under the bed. He grinned upon discovering it and turned it over in his hands. How had Ichigo gotten the strange device to work? He knew the buttons had something to do with it, but which ones did which? He supposed he should just try and hit a few buttons before finally identifying that the big red button turned on the television. Pleased with himself, he took a seat on the bed and glued his eyes to the screen. The people on the screen were arguing, a woman with a large chest was screaming at a fairly handsome for sleeping with the landlord's daughter. Mildly interested, Renji continued to watch before breaking out in a grin when the landlord's daughter came on stage. At that point both women were yelling at the man, who looked positively livid. The girls threw papers at him, love notes apparently, still screaming obscenities at the man.

After a few more minutes of that Renji couldn't take it anymore and looked back at the remote in hopes that the buttons that changed the channels would perhaps be flashing. They weren't, of course, so Renji relented in just pressing buttons. When a loud static filled the room suddenly, he nearly dropped the remote. Well that definitely wasn't it. After a series of desperate presses Renji was finally free of the static when soft music filled the room. He sighed in relief but froze when a drawn out moan filled the room. He looked up at the screen and his eyes went wide as he took in the sight of a topless woman grinding into the lap of an equally shirtless man. The sounds of moaning was soon the only thing Renji heard, his jaw dropped as the last articles of clothing were removed.

'What the fuck! What the fuck!' Renji couldn't quite process what was going on as he watched the two people he didn't know go at it like animals. He felt his body reacting to the scene before him, and he knew it was wrong to do something like this in someone else's home, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. Before he knew what was happening his hand had already taken control of the situation and soon Renji was moaning along with the two on the screen.

* * *

Ichigo hadn't gotten the greatest sleep in the world the night before, but he had still managed to sleep surprisingly well after what he had just started calling 'the incident.' By the time he made it home from school, he was in a pretty good mood.

Apparently the universe decided it was having none of that, since the first thing he heard when he walked into the house was moaning. Coming from his room. Great. Sincerely hoping he was wrong about what it sounded like Renji was doing, Ichigo gave his bedroom door a kick. "Hey, whatever you're doing, you better cut it out!"

Severely startled, Renji fell off the side of the bed, away from the door. He scrambled for the remote a few feet away and switched off the television. He quickly got his clothes back in order, careful not to zip up anything precious to him, and got back on the bed. "What the hell, Ichigo! Scared me half to death!" If he hadn't been so shaken, Renji would've laughed at that. To death, get it? Because he was a soul reaper which meant...yeah, so maybe it wasn't that funny.

"You deserve it for being such a creep," Ichigo said with a snort, opening the door.

"Tch, I'm not a creep." He crosses his arms, mildly embarrassed by the obvious bulge in his pants that desperately needed his attention.

"Just- just go in the bathroom or something," Ichigo ordered, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Renji's face. This was all kinds of awkward.

Renji felt that familiar smirk break out on his face again. "Why don't you join me?" Feeling bold, he turned the tv back on, nearly shuddering when a screamed name reached his ears.

Ichigo knew he shouldn't have bothered explaining the tv to that smug bastard! "Renji! Turn that off!" He stomped over and tried to snatch the remote, his face practically as red as Renji's hair.

Renji looked smug as he held the remote up and out of reach of the teen. He snaked an arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled him flush against his chest, erection pressed firmly against the squirming boy's pelvis.

Ichigo's breath hitched a little as he prayed to every god he could think of that Renji wouldn't notice he was actually starting to get hard, himself. "Let go! This isn't funny!"

Laughing at Ichigo's expression, Renji released him. "Don't act like you don't like it. I won't make fun of you." He really didn't know what he would do if Ichigo actually agreed to anything, but he secretly hoped he did.

Ichigo stepped back a little, out of his reach. "The day you don't make fun of me is the day hell's gonna freeze over. Just stop messing with me, Renji. The joke's over."

"This isn't a joke, Ichigo. I don't see anything funny here." He took a step closer, towering over the orange-haired teen.

Ichigo didn't know what to say, but that didn't stop him from stubbornly turning away and refusing to look at the man. Everything about this was weird, damn it.

Renji's grin returned ten-fold when he was presented with the back end of the very well built teen. Immediately seizing the opportunity, Renji grabbed his hips, pulling him back forcefully and grinding into his ass. He nearly moaned at the friction.

Ichigo had just managed to get his blush under control when Renji did that. It returned even worse than before as he reached back to grab the man's shirt, needing something to hold onto. "Renji," he began, not even sure what he was going to say. He wanted to punch the idiot, but now he was so hard he could barely stand it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to see where Renji was going with this.

"Yes?" Renji practically purred as he ran his tongue over the shell of Ichigo's ear. Renji knew that he had liked that, not matter what the boy might say to deny it. He shifted experimentally. Ichigo's body felt perfectly molded against his. He wanted him, badly.

Shivering a little, Ichigo clutched Renji's shirt tighter. "F-forgot what I was gonna say," he muttered.

Renji couldn't help it, he laughed. So he had made Ichigo lose all train of thought just from that? Typical horny teenager. He hoped Ichigo wasn't going to punch him for laughing and pushed him onto the bed before he could even think about it.

The laughing earned Renji a glare, but no punches just yet. Still, Ichigo wasn't about to just lie there and let him do whatever he wanted, even if the thought of it did send a weird twinge down his spine. Renji barely had him down on the bed before he was pushing against the man's shoulders, sitting up as much as he could and trying to reverse their positions.

Renji had planned on something like this happening. The teen was much to stubborn to let him have full control. He knew he'd have his way eventually, but for now the red-head decided to play along. He hooked his arm under one of Ichigo's legs, lifting his hips up, while he used the other to unzip Ichigo's pants.

Ichigo was officially in competition mode after that, and he yanked Renji's shirt over his head with what was probably a little more force than necessary before trying to pull out the tie holding his hair in place.

Now this was what Renji had been hoping for. Since Ichigo was being aggressive, he took it upon himself to do it, too. He fisted Ichigo's hair and yanked his head back, exposing smooth skin. He leaned down and sank his teeth in, tonguing the red mark he left behind.

Barely stopping himself from moaning, Ichigo dug his nails into Renji's shoulders before dragging them down the man's chest. Renji shuddered at the wonderful sensation, and returned it by yanking down Ichigo's pants and groping at his crotch. Ichigo hissed, arching up a little as he grabbed the back of Renji's neck and tried to pull him closer. He still couldn't decide how far he wanted to let this go, but he wasn't complaining so far.

Letting Ichigo pull him down, he continued to tease him. Sliding his hands between two perfect thighs and then into sky blue boxers, Renji nearly lost it when he heard the sound it elicited from the teen. The mix between a growl and a moan sent a wave of heat straight to Renji's groin. Ichigo hooked one arm tightly around Renji's neck, the other impatiently trying to get the man's pants off.

After making short work of Ichigo's boxers, Renji grabbed his shirt by the hem and all but ripped it off the boy. Ichigo was now completely nude beneath him, and his eyes roamed over the boy's body. It was flawless; his hands had a mind of their own as the explored the lean chest and stomach. He ignored Ichigo's attempts at undressing him, not wanting him to think he had any sort of control over the situation. Ichigo growled in annoyance, shuddering a little as he freed up his other hand to pull Renji's pants down. The jerk could've at least helped him a little.

Now that they were both naked, Renji took a moment to assess the situation. "Hey Ichigo," He looked down at the teen, "do you really wanna do this?" He knew that Ichigo was still a kid, no matter how much he liked to deny it. This was going to be a big thing for him. It was for Renji, at least.

Ichigo blinked, actually stopping to think for the first time in the past few minutes. He knew it was what he wanted at the moment, but what if he regretted it later? Or worse, what if he didn't and Renji did? It was just like Renji to make everything even more complicated. Ichigo managed to muster up a shrug. "I really don't know."

"Well, how about we stop once you do?" Renji didn't bother waiting for a reply before kissing Ichigo roughly, his teeth nipping at surprised lips.

Ichigo gasped, not hesitating to part his lips this time and trying to force his doubts out of his mind. Things would be different after this anyway, so why not just go ahead with it? Renji's tongue darted inside, and without the threat of being bitten off he explored Ichigo's mouth freely. If he was willing to go through with this then there was no way that Renji was going to hold back. Ichigo returned the kiss, letting his eyes slip closed and experimentally brushing his fingers over Renji's erection.

Renji moaned into the kiss, bucking his hips into Ichigo's hand hoping to encourage him to go farther. Ichigo didn't need much more encouragement than that. He wrapped his fingers around it and squeezed, forcing his eyes back open to watch Renji's reaction.

Renji didn't bother to try and hold back the moan, burying his face into Ichigo's neck and rocking his hips into his hand. Damn, Ichigo was good at this. It made Renji wonder if the teen (who flushed at even a hint of something sexual) was really a virgin. Then again, he had needs too, and a hand could make an excellent partner when nothing else was available. Just being able to make Renji react like that was enough to make Ichigo shudder. But he wanted some attention too, damn it, and he hoped a sharp tug would be enough to tell Renji that.

Renji gasped. Fuck, Ichigo somehow knew exactly how he liked to be handled. He grounded his hips down against Ichigo's their erections brushing and causing Renji to groan. He needed release, badly. Ichigo moaned and managed to wrap his fingers around both of them before giving another tug and arching up against Renji.

By now, the television with the two strangers making similar noises to them was long forgotten. All Renji could see and hear and feel was Ichigo. And damn it was good, he was feeling himself getting closer to the edge with every tug. He wanted Ichigo to feel as amazing as he did. Renji reached between them and prodded at Ichigo's entrance, running a finger over it but never entering. The slow teasing would be agonizing, but he would make sure Ichigo loved every minute of it. Ichigo made a noise somewhere between a whine and a growl at the teasing, tightening his grip on their erections and speeding up the pace his hand was moving at.

Hissing at the rougher sensation, Renji forced his fingers into Ichigo's mouth, ordering in a husky voice for him to suck on them. Ichigo wasn't about to start arguing at that point, so he ran his tongue over the fingers in his mouth as he tried to concentrate on multi-tasking. Once Ichigo had coated Renji's fingers, he removed them and ran them down his stomach and thighs, loving the way Ichigo shivered when he blew on the wet trails. Leaning down to bite a pert nipple, Renji inserted a single digit.

The finger didn't feel horrible, but it was sure as hell uncomfortable. Ichigo hissed a little, squirming. "The sex better feel better than this," he muttered.

"Who says we're going all the way?" Renji wasn't sure if they were going to or not. He wanted to, of course, but something told him that they should wait. He twisted his finger around before adding a second and scissoring them.

"I just figured- ow, damn it," Ichigo said with a bit of a glare, tightening his grip. "Watch it."

"Ngh! Jeez, Ichigo! I'm not trying to hurt you, you're just too fucking tight." A third and final finger pushed it's way in and he gave Ichigo a moment to adjust. Ichigo made an irritated noise, trying not to squirm.

"What're you trying to do, get your whole damn hand in there?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "I can if you want me to." He removed his fingers after stretching the teen. "So, I'm only gonna ask one more time. Do you want to stop?" Renji jerked his hips against Ichigo's hand and erection, moaning at the intense feeling.

Moaning and shuddering, Ichigo gave the man a stubborn look. "Just do it already."

"Fine." Renji positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance and slowly pushed forward, his breath hitching at the tightness. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stay relaxed. He really hoped that damn awful stinging would go away soon.

Once fully sheathed inside the tight orange-haired teen he waited. Ichigo was so tight Renji was seeing stars. He wasn't even moving yet and he felt like he might cum.

Thankfully, Ichigo wasn't quite so uncomfortable after a few minutes. Besides, he figured Renji wasn't going to be able to just wait forever. "Hey. Do something." Renji was grateful for the go-ahead and moved his hips experimentally. The discomfort was still there, but he definitely felt something else this time. Ichigo threaded his fingers through Renji's hair and tugged a little, encouraging him to keep going.

Starting a rhythm, Renji gradually started moving faster, groaning at the feeling of Ichigo's body hugging his member. "Fuck, Ichigo..." Renji felt himself getting harder just from the noises he heard coming from the teen. Ichigo was already panting a little, arching up every time Renji was completely inside him.

Angling his hips, Renji tried to find that certain spot that would drive Ichigo wild. He could already feel that familiar heat in the pit of his stomach. Grabbing the back of Ichigo's thighs, he held him up as he plowed into him, panting and groaning in his ear. "Gah, fuck...tell me where!"

Ichigo didn't have any idea what Renji was looking for, but he was pretty damn sure he had just found it. He managed an 'ngh, right there!' before he was reduced to just panting hard and clawing at Renji's back. Renji put everything he had into those last few well-aimed thrust before he groaned loudly and released himself into Ichigo. Ichigo bit his lip hard enough to break the skin, all but screaming as he came soon after with a violent shudder.

Renji collapsed, half on top of Ichigo, without even bothering to pull out. "Damn..." He wasn't sure what else to say. 'Wanna do it again sometime?' came to mind, but he was too tired to even ask.

Ichigo just grinned as he tried to catch his breath. "Outlasted you."

"Tch, you wouldn't have if you were feeling what I was. You were definitely a virgin, too fucking tight." He ran a hand through the orange hair that was matted to Ichigo's forehead with sweat and kissed him.

He returned the kiss, looking serious for a moment. "Hey, what is all this? Is it just a one-time thing, or...you know."

Renji laughed. "What do you want? Because I know what I want." He knew he wanted Ichigo, more than he ever wanted Rukia, or Shuuhei, or Byakuya. Anyone, really.

"We could try dating," Ichigo said with a shrug, wondering if it was obvious that it was what he had been hoping for.

Drawing lazy circles on Ichigo's stomach, Renji nodded. Sleep was catching up to him fast, and he felt his eyes slide closed. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
